


Her Dilemma

by yvevi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Loona - Freeform, lesbian power, lipsoul, loonaverse, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvevi/pseuds/yvevi
Summary: Jinsoul is being forced into an arranged marriage, her parents searching for the perfect husband. So where can you find him? At a classical party, almost like a ball. Jinsoul couldn't be happier.





	1. Her Dilemma

The night was young but the party had already started. It was not your casual party though.  
More of a firm event, just with extra alcohol. People were dressed in their best suits and dresses. Expensive jewelry was seen on every person in the room, everyone was trying their best to be the most elegant.

Jinsoul only wore a simple black dress, nothing special. Yet her visuals made her stand out which made a lot of people be interested in her. She was young and obedient like her father wanted her to. One day she will be married to some rich dude who only wanted to be in her fathers business. Her fate was clear to her, she never cried over it.

“Oh my- my love you look... just wow.”, exclaimed a charming Sihyun. At least charming according to her mother.  
“It's nice to see you Sihyun.”, she smiled back at him. The chances were pretty high that he would be the one marrying her. Everyone loved him, he truly was a sweetheart and a fun person, Jinsoul knew that. She even had a crush on him.

Wouldn't it be a happy ending for her then? That's what she thought until Sihyun told her his plans.  
“Look Jinsoul, I know this marriage is weird, and we don't even like each other in that way...”, her heart dropped. “But I have a deal for you, for us. You are allowed to date anyone you want in secret, and I am allowed to do the same. It won't make things awkward between us, we would only be a couple for the press.”

“I think the position is already mine. Your father and I talked, and he seemed very confident about me. Isn't this great news?”

The only thing she could do was smile again. A sadder smile than before. She didn't want this life, not like Sihyun planned it like. Living in a lie was definitely not what she will allow herself to do.

“The only thing to reassure my position would be a... kiss. Could you do that for me, my dear?”, he asked while leaning slowly in. She was too overwhelmed to react it and just froze.

“I'm so sorry, I must have tripped!”, a girl said to Sihyun. Just about when their lips wanted to meet, the unknown girl pushed him away and prevented it from happening. Jinsoul was so grateful for her, she could have kissed her a million times.

“It's okay, just be more careful okay? Not everyone is as nice as me.” he added which made Jinsoul roll her eyes. Quickly she focused them back on the girl.

There was something about her that left Jinsoul red like a tomato. Her face was the work from god himself, her voice so sweet like honey. The look she gave Jinsoul after she apologized. Her smirk.

“Who was that?”, asked Jinsoul Sihyun after the girl left.  
“Oh... I'm not sure to be honest. I have seen her around sometimes but I haven't talked to her before, neither did my parents mention her.”

“Anyways... how about we meet at the balcony at midnight? The press will be waiting outside for our parents to leave and it will be the perfect opportunity to make this deal happen!”, he told me in a happy tone.

Some time passed, it was time to go out to the balcony. She obeyed, it was what she always did. Her father knew what was best for her, and she didn't doubt in his decisions.

The air was cold but it made her feel free for some seconds. It wasn't sticky out there, she was alone. The press didn't notice her yet. That was a good sign, a bit time for her and her alone.

“What is such a beautiful girl like you doing out here in the cold?”, she asked. This voice would be the end of her one day. Jinsoul didn't turn around yet, her answer never came out of her mouth either.  
Suddenly she felt a jacket being wrapped around her. It was soft, warm and contained a breathtaking smell.

“Doing my job.”, she answered to the girl. A sad smile flashed onto her mouth which the other girl couldn't see. That didn't stop the unknown girl to realize that something was wrong with it the beauty.

“It's a party, you should enjoy yourself and stop worrying about everything else, just for this night.”, the charming girl told Jinsoul.

“I have to worry about other things. Doing my job is the most important thing.”

A long but short silence fell upon them. You could only hear their breathing. It was cold, yet none of them shivered. Jinsoul still had the girl's coat hanging around her shoulders.

“Let's change that.”  
The girl took Jinsoul by surprise, turned her over and planted her lips on hers.

Jinsoul didn't expect to be her lips so soft. It was a passionate, slow kiss and Jinsoul enjoyed every second of it. Both girls were to caught up in the act to notice a guy standing in the doorway. He didn't say anything but left furious.

After the heated kiss, they looked long into each others eyes.

“That was... wow...”, Jinsoul broke the silence. She was still breathless and showed a slightly surprised face. The only thing she wanted to do was to press her lips on the others once again. She didn't ever want to stop.

“Now this is how you should enjoy the party.”  
With this the unknown girl left without leaving her name to remember. Jinsoul was too mesmerized by her to ask her for her name.

“Let's meet again”


	2. Her Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their kiss, the mysterious girl disappeared. Now Jinsoul was doing everything she could to find her.

Weeks went by in seconds, at least that's how it felt to Jinsoul. The girl disappeared after their secret kiss and that was the last time she had seen her. If she asked her family and her friends if they knew the mysterious girl in the red dress, they would all answer with a confused “No”.

Damn Jinsoul really wanted to meet her again. Since that day, she wasn't able to focus on anything. It was the girls fault for leaving her flustered.

Yet all she wished for was to meet her again. The captivating aura of the girl drew her in like a madman. Her biggest desire was to see her one more time.

Jinsoul was on her way to her favOriTe coffee shop. A meeting with Sihyun would happen in an hour, and she needed some caffeine to stay awake. Nightmares followed her these last days.

She's always running... too slow. The man behind her from the shadows will catch her soon, she can feel it in her bones. Yet she runs for her life, but he is close to catching her. Never has she felt such immense fear.

“What would you like?”, a friendly waiter asked.  
“A black coffee would be just fine.”  
Smiles were exchanged.  
“Will be there soon!”

She turned around, looking through the window beside her. Her mind didn't pay attention to anything at this moment, she was too deep in thoughts. Not even did she notice the mysterious girl, which she was so desperately searching for, sitting down across her. A chuckle escaped the girls lips as she stared at Jinsoul, that's when Jinsoul snapped out of her trance.

She meet two gorgeous brown eyes. Her words she meant to speak for so long just didn't come out of her throat, her mouth just fell open. The girl across chuckled once again and finally started to start a conversation.

“I know I'm good-looking but some compliments coming from your mouth would flatter me even more”

“I-I.. Sorry! I-I just didn't... expect you to meet you here.”  
Jinsoul was blushing now. A lot.

“It's true that we haven't seen each other after our little make out session.”  
The girl smirked and put one eyebrow up in a daring way. Jinsoul wished she could to the same thing to her eyebrow as well.

“O-oh Yeah- I mean... What's your name?”, Jinsoul blurted out a bit too loud. People looked at her and started to whisper.

“Jungeun.”  
“... It's nice to meet y-you Jungeun! My name-”  
“Jinsoul. I know.”  
Before Jinsoul had an opportunity to ask her how she knew her name, the waitress came and brought her coffee.

“Why do you hate your coffee so much? It deserves to have a bit milk in it.” Jungeun smiled at her. How she wished that she just wouldn't stop smiling.  
“I like it this way.”, Jinsoul answered in a whisper and looked down. Jungeun didn't go with that and carefully grabbed her chin to lift it up. They held a staring contest which Jinsoul lost, she hid her face once again.

“You're interesting Miss Jinsoul.”  
“I-I am?”  
“Indeed you are. I already realized that at the party.”  
“Wait who are you actually? None of the people that I'm working with seem to know you.”  
“They do know me, I just told them not to answer you. I wanted to see how you would react to our little secret.”  
A small smile formed on her lips.

“And well, seems like you couldn't take your mind off of me. That's nice to hear.”  
“Wait I-”  
“I am the creator and owner of the Kim Lip Industry.”  
Silence.

“No way. I-”  
Jinsoul couldn't believe it. Her role model was sitting right across her and some seconds ago she didn't even realize that. Jungeun never showed her face to the press, it was a huge mystery who the girl was which owned the Kim Lip Industry.

“I adore you! I have read all of your interviews and bought almost every set you released! I could shower you with kisses.”, Jinsoul told the other girl with excitement in her voice.

“So why don't you do it?”, Jungeun asked.  
“Look Jinsoul, I have seen you in a lot of events and let's just say that I developed a crush on you. We've talked before but you probably already forgot that. I tried staying away, knowing that I had no chance against a man but my heart couldn't do it. That's why I pushed Sihyun the other night... that's why I kissed you. I hope you are not mad at me for being so intrusive.”  
This was the first time that Jungeun was the one looking down. She felt ashamed of herself for doing such a selfish thing.

“As I said I do admire you Jungeun. I would like to get to know you better and I'm sure my father will accept you after I tell him who you are. We might not be able to make it public but I would be still happy about it.”  
Jinsoul shot her a genuine smile.

“Hey Waitress! I would like to order a cup of milk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of this one/two shot! i loved writing this concept

**Author's Note:**

> One of my very first Loona ff! I've written this a while ago so i'm sorry for grammatical mistakes~


End file.
